Celtic Fire
by salvatoreslave
Summary: Keara O'Malley moved to the town of Mystic Falls after her grandmother's death. She's there searching for someone that can help her avoid the tragedy that will befall her on her 25th birthday. Is Damon the one that can save her? Damon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Celtic Fire**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Keara. She's all mine.

**A/N: This will be a love story regarding Damon and an O/C (Keara). Rated mature due to language and sexual scenes between the two. Other characters of TVD will make appearances as well. Plenty of angst, but plenty of romance as well.**

Keara O'Malley was standing before the grave of her beloved grandmother, Ada. The evening sky held brilliant reddish/orange hues which was exactly the opposite of how Keara felt. She felt empty, void and alone. Not at all vibrant like the colors surrounding her.

She has received the phone call not 3 days prior. Her grandmother had collapsed due a severe stroke and had passed away. The doctor assured her that her grandmother passed immediately and did not feel any pain. This comforted her and she was happy for her grandmother; that she was finally with her treasured husband in death. But, that did little to curb the wound that was left where her heart used to be.

"I love you," she whispered, dropping a single yellow rose on the bare ground. Wiping a single tear, she walked away with resolve as strong as steel. Ada would have wanted her to go on and that was just what she intended to do.

An emerald green Jeep Wrangler slowly drove through main street in Mystic Falls. Keara had chosen it because it matched the shade of her eyes. The Virginia town had a certain charm to it; tiny shops lined the streets as she drove past. Not many people were out, but it was midnight, after all.

She turned left at Lee street and stopped at a modest brick house. It was the last house on the dead end street and she was happy that it would offer some privacy. She placed the Jeep in park and climbed out, stretching her long legs.

The moon was almost full, so that it offered some light for her to move the boxes of clothes from the vehicle to the front door. She turned the key in the lock, took a deep breath, and stepped into her new life.

Furniture already sat in the living room and the house looked like it was a well used home. The moving trucks had placed all of her belongings in their proper places the day before yesterday. The only thing that Keara had to take with her were the boxes of clothes and the picture of her grandmother.

Finally, after 3 am, Keara crawled into her dark cherry bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Sleep was not going to present itself to Damon. He lay under the black silk sheet staring up at the ceiling. Of-course, his mind was consumed about thoughts of Elena. Since she had turned her humanity back on, she had resorted to her old ways. She had told both he and Stefan that, while she cared for him, Stefan would be the one she would share her life with. Damon had expected this, but what he didn't expect was how he felt about it.

He supposed, if he was honest with himself, that he did love Elena in his own way. But, the reason he was attracted to her in the first place was because of Katherine. He no longer felt anything but hatred for the ruthless vampire, but once upon a time, he had loved her without reservation.

He was glad that Elena had _finally _made a decision and stuck to it. The waiting and hoping was the worst part. Now, he felt….free.

Kicking off the sheet, he stood up and walked over to the window and peered at the moon. The night was clear and offered endless possibilities. He hastily dressed in a dark tee-shirt and jeans and jumped out the window. No need to wake Stefan or Elena by going out the front door.

He had been walking the streets of Mystic Falls, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. On one hand, he wanted to take a sweet young woman to his bed and feed his appetite. It had been too long since he had fed from a willing, albeit compelled, donor. And, it had been too long since he had fed his other appetite as well. To Damon, it was impossible to have one without the other. Sex and blood went hand in hand.

But, he also wanted to be alone tonight. It was a curious feeling. Alone in his thoughts, he walked aimlessly until he found himself on a lonely dead end street. He noticed a dark green jeep parked in front of a small brick house.

Mystic Falls was a small town and Damon knew almost everyone in it and where they lived. But he didn't know who lived here. He vaguely remembered that this house had been vacant for the better part of a year. So, with curiosity brimming, he cautiously walked to the back of the house and peered into the bay window.

Someone was definitely living here now and that someone was sound asleep on her bed. Her long, curly, auburn locks were fanned about the pillow on which she lay. Her skin, already pale, seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. She was laying on her back, covers tossed to the side due to the searing summer heat. And, this gave Damon a complete view of her flawless body because she was sleeping in the nude.

"Fuck," he murmured. This was a woman, with a woman's curves. Her perky full breasts rose a little with each breath she took. His eyes slid to her soft, flat stomach and then to her rounded hips. He licked his lips and continued on. Soft, tiny auburn curls hid her treasure from his view and he paused at the sight for a moment. Continuing on, he noticed her succulent thighs and wondered what it would feel like to rest between them. Finally, he ended his scrutiny with her tiny feet, nails painted a teasingly bright pink.

With reluctance, he tore himself away from the vision before him.

Without realizing it, Keara had become Damon's next obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Celtic Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Keara. She's all mine.**

Keara slept late into the morning. She hadn't had such a peaceful night since her grandmother had passed away one month ago. She took this as a positive sign and padded into her kitchen in search of some much needed coffee.

Setting the beverage to brew, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her day. It was time she got to know the ins and outs of her new town.

Dressed in a white tank top and cut off jeans, she grabbed her coffee and hopped into her Jeep. It was already around 2 when she ended up at the Mystic Grille. Cute little place, she thought. Her stomach growled and she hurried into the café to quiet it. She was more than a little hungry. It had been almost 2 days since she had a real meal. Leaving her grandmother's home in the bayous of Louisiana really didn't require a 2 day trip, but she had taken the back roads to get to Virginia.

Sliding into a booth, an adorable blond boy named Matt took her order.

"Hi, I'm Matt, what can I get you?" his smile was friendly.

"Hmmm, just a cheeseburger with fries, please. And a coke will be fine." She replied, smiling in return.

She was waiting on her meal when she felt, rather than saw, someone staring at her. She had put her waist length hair in a ponytail this morning and she wasn't sure if the goose bumps that appeared on her neck were due to a chill or a warning. Looking around, she met eyes with one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen in her life. He was sitting at the bar, elbows propped up behind him and blatantly staring at her with a smirk. She met his gaze evenly. Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't a piece of meat and he was staring at her like he wanted to fuck her brains out. Or eat her. She didn't know which, but it un-nerved her and pissed her off.

"Screw this shit," she thought. She strolled over to where he was sitting, never taking her eyes from his.

"See something you like?" She asked angrily.

"Actually, I do." He replied without hesitation.

She regarding him carefully. Something about his demeanor signaled danger to her. Her heart began to race, but she wasn't going to show this asshole that she was frightened.

"Well, go eye fuck someone else," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

His smirk faltered for just a split second, then was replaced by a menacing grin.

"Fine, Keara, but know this. Before all is said and done, you'll be begging me to fuck you for real and I'll gladly take that challenge."

Keara's mouth popped open. Before she could think of a reply, he causally got up from his stool and sauntered out the door.

Wait, she thought, how did he know my name? She ran after him, her lunch forgotten, but was met only with the hot summer sun beating upon her skin.

That evening, she was curled up on her porch swing, drinking a bottle of merlot and reading some of the letters her grandmother had written her over the years. She supposed the letters were more like a journal, but they weren't bound together. Since her mother's untimely drowning at Keara's tender age of 3, her grandmother had taken her in and nurtured her. Her mother had only been young woman, having just turned 25. Keara didn't know who her father was, so the only family she had at the time was her grandmother. They had grown exceptionally close and as Keara became older, her grandmother had divulged the mysteries and secrets that lurked just beneath the surface in the bayous. It was after Keara had turned 18, when her grandmother started talking about the "other world" out there. The supernatural one. The one that included things like ghosts, witches, werewolves and vampires.

Her grandmother had grown up in Ireland as a child and this "other world" was as real to her as the one she could see and touch. So, when her grandmother moved to the states, the logical place that she wanted to settle would be the back woods of Louisiana. Everyone in the bayous, it seemed, believed in some form of the supernatural.

She now scanned the letters, looking for one particular paragraph. The letter was dated on the night of her 23rd birthday, October 31st. Just 9 months previously. When she found it, she felt a sense of excitement.

_As you know, my dear Keara, there are things in this world that most humans turn a blind eye to. Things that are malevolent but also things that are very good. You and I both know that am not long for this world. Soon, I will have to leave you. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I can feel it in my bones. You must make a choice and soon. As I have told you since you were a child, your last day in this world will be the eve of your 25__th__ birthday. I understand should you chose to alter the course your mother set for you. All the help you will need to accomplish this can be found in a little town called Mystic Falls._

This one paragraph was the reason she had moved here. Her grandmother's longtime friend and confidant was a witch named Sabin and when Keara moved in with her grandmother those many years ago, Sabin had a vision of Keara's death.

Apparently her mother had dabbled in expression and it had taken a deep hold on her soul. Though her mother wasn't technically a witch, she managed to connect with spirits from the other side. In order to become powerful, Keara's mother had promised her daughter's life in exchange for that power. The agreement eventually made her mother insane and she had taken her own life by drowning at the exact age in which she had agreed to give up Keara's.

Keara would be damned if she was going to let some vengeful spirits take her soul. She would become immortal. She knew vampires existed in this tiny town. And, she was on a mission to find one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Celtic Fire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Keara. She's all mine.**

Six weeks had passed since Keara had changed Damon's world. He still watched her, but from a distance. He thought about compelling her, but he didn't want to do that either. He wanted her to _want _him. He wanted her to crave his touch as much as he craved to touch her.

He noticed that Keara spent much of her time at home or at the Grille. Apparently she didn't have to work, she seemed to have money with no income. He knew that she didn't have any family and no friends to speak of either. It intrigued him that someone so beautiful would have a non-existent social life.

He didn't really become enthralled until she started asking questions to Matt about the history of Mystic Falls. She wanted to know if there were any unexplained disappearances in the past or if there were a large number of deaths that happened here. She flirted shamelessly with Matt when asking these questions, and Matt thought that were unusual, but harmless in nature. After all, Matt thought, how much could she know having just moved here?

Damon knew better. He saw through her façade. She wanted real information and he was going to find out why. His chance came during on a stormy night later that week.

He had been driving his baby blue Camaro toward the bar across town. The blood bags and the lack of sex were really starting to drive him crazy. He was Damon Fucking Salvatore – he had been known to drain women dry after providing them with the most mind blowing orgasms their short lives had ever experienced. And, this was done on a nightly basis. It was high time it got back to his roots.

He was lost in these thoughts as he drove by a green Jeep Wrangler pulled over on the side of the highway. It was pouring the rain and lightning flashed continuously across the sky. Stopping the car, he put it in reverse and parked in front of the jeep. Keara was bent over, looking at her right rear tire when he came up behind her. She hadn't seemed to realize he was there.

"Do you need some help?" Damon said, he wanted to sound as least threatening as possible. If he was going to get some information out of her, then he was going to have to do it with some charm.

Keara jumped and turned around and peered at him. Her hair was soaked from the rain and she looked pissed.

"What, are you going to be my knight in shining armor?" She glared at him.

"I could be," Damon said simply. He continued, "let me apologize for my behavior when we first met, I really have no excuse, I was drunk," he lied smoothly.

She regarded him for a moment, "I've got a flat."

"Do you have a spare?" Damon questioned.

"Hell no, just my luck too," she answered.

"I could take you home, if you'd prefer. I won't bite." He offered, smirking.

She felt irritated at him, but she couldn't deny she was also attracted to him too. Who wouldn't be?

"Fine, thank you. I appreciate it."

The ride to Keara's house was strangely entertaining. Keara found Damon to be an impossible smart ass but underneath it, he was charming. He still exuded an edge of danger, but she found it exciting. If her grandmother was right, she didn't have anything to fear from him anyway. She still had over a year to live.

Damon was having a hard time controlling his urges. Keara was stunning, he admitted that. But, fuck if she didn't smell like heaven. He could feel his gums throbbing; his fangs wanting to break free. He wasn't only having trouble controlling his fangs. He was rock hard. And the pressure that his jeans were causing was near painful. He shifted in his seat.

He turned onto her street without thinking.

"How do you know where I live?" she demanded.

"Oh, it's a small town; everyone knows where everyone lives," he replied effortlessly. She didn't have to know that he had been virtually stalking her for over a month.

He stopped in front of her house and she began digging around in her purse for her keys.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"What?"

"My keys are still in my ignition in my car."

Damon looked at her. This might end up being an interesting night after all.

"You could stay with me."

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No really," he said. "I live in a huge boarding house on the outskirts of town with my brother and his girlfriend."

Reluctantly, she agreed.

Stepping into his boarding house, she was struck by how beautiful it was. She walked slowly into the parlor and noticed a table of various liquors.

"Can I pour myself a drink?"

"Allow me," he offered.

He gracefully grabbed the crystal glass from Keara's hand and poured her some of his most prized bourbon.

This charming thing was starting to work, he noticed. He could already smell her arousal and hear her heart pumping furiously in her chest.

She accepted his drink and sat nervously on the couch. She had never been in this kind of situation before. She was home schooled by her grandmother and didn't really want to attend college. She didn't have to really, because her grandmother had a small inheritance that was passed onto Keara when she died. So, she never really was around anyone of the opposite sex. Sure, she knew she was pretty, but she was unaware of how sensual she was. She exuded sex almost as much as Damon Salvatore did. Which was funny, because Keara had actually never had sex. Not that she didn't want to, but when you only have 25 years in to live – it kinda took a back burner to everything else.

Damon noticed her nervousness. Where was the confident bitch that had told him off weeks ago? He sat beside of her to try to put her at ease.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" He offered.

Keara looked up at him. His eyes were the most astonishing color of blue she had ever seen. His hair was jet black and lay about his head in such a way that made you think he had just had sex. And his lips, dear god, were perfect. She took a gulp of her bourbon, winching a little as it burned her throat. She was hoping it would give her a little bit of liquid courage. And, apparently it did, because she grabbed the back of Damon's neck and pulled him gently into her.

The first thing Damon noticed was that Keara was shaking when she pulled him to her. He kissed her gently at first, licking her bottom lip and finally probing her mouth to open so he could taste her better.

The kiss grew more demanding and he lay her down on the couch. She immediately stiffened and he pulled away. This never happened when he kissed a woman. He was a more than a little perplexed.

"Damon," Keara whispered. She looked down at the floor and her face was red with embarrassment.

"What did I do wrong?" he wondered aloud.

"Nothing," she whispered. Keara was mortified. She was 23 years old and a virgin. Not only a virgin but a "never fooled around with, never been kissed" virgin. As much fire as she had about her, when it came to this kind of thing, she honestly didn't know how to act.

"I….I'm a…a….virgin." she confessed.

Damon was shocked. Virgins were hard to come by in this day and time. Things weren't like they were when he was human. It seemed like girls nowadays lost their virginity at the drop of a hat.

Damon cupped Keara's face and peered into her eyes. "It's okay, we don't have to do anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here." And, Damon was surprised that he actually meant it.

Keara licked her lips. She may not have much time left on this earth. Her attempts at trying to find a vampire to change her before her 25th birthday were proving futile. And, she didn't want to die never knowing what it felt like to feel a man making love to her.

"I want to, Damon." She whispered.

"You want to what?" he questioned. If she wanted him to do this, then she was going to have to say the words. As much as he could be considered immoral by some, he respected virtue. If she wanted this, he was going to make sure that she understood what it would mean. She was giving away her virginity to a man she didn't love; something she might regret in the morning and he didn't want that for her.

"I want you to make love to me, Damon."

Damon smiled. Had he ever made love? Maybe a handful of times, most of the time it was frenzied fucking. If this woman wanted him to make love to her, who was he to deny that request?

He gently took her by the hand and led her up to his bedroom. When she saw his massive bed there, her heart stuttered. This was really going to happen.

Wordlessly, he laid her on her back on the silk sheets and slowly began to undress her. He could hear her frantic breathing. He knew she was scared, but he was going to show her what true pleasure was all about this night.

Finished with the task of undressing her, he stood before her and removed his own clothing just as slowly. When he popped free from the confines of his jeans, Keara gasped.

This is not gonna work, she thought. _That _will never fit inside of me.

Damon gave her a re-assuring smile but didn't say anything. He crawled on top of her and began slowly and gently kissing her lips, making a trail to her earlobe and down to the hollow of her neck. He fought the urge to sink his teeth in there and continued. She arched her back into him as he flicked his tongue over a pink nipple, making it pebble. He pinched and tweaked her other nipple with his fingers, making her moan. Gradually, he made his way down her stomach, placing open mouth kisses as he went. He placed a long finger into her wet folds, not entering her yet. He circled her clitoris unhurriedly as his mouth continued his assault down her body until he met the apex of her thighs.

"Please, Damon….oh god," Keara whimpered.

This type of pleasure was unimaginable to her. She had brought herself to countless orgasms before, but nothing could compare to this.

"Please, what, Keara?" Damon taunted.

She didn't know how to say it. All she knew was that she wanted him inside of her. She had never been so ready for this. So eager. Her body was quivering with want and her hips kept bucking into Damon's hand, trying desperately to get relief.

"Tell me what you want, Keara." Damon demanded.

"I want….I want to feel you inside of me," she pleaded.

He pushed a finger inside of her then and flicked her clitoris with his tongue. She was making little mewling sounds until he added another finger and bit down on her clit, making her cry out. When he started thrusting his fingers inside of her, she finally came. Hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she was panting.

Damon pulled out of her then and Keara groaned at the loss of contact. She didn't want this to ever end.

"Don't worry," he said playfully, "this next part is the best."

He parted her shaking thighs with his leg and placed the tip of his member to her core. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me."

She complied.

Slowly, not wanting to hurt her, he inched his way inside of her. When he felt her barrier he stopped as Keara tensed.

"Relax." He breathed.

When he felt her ease, he thrust the rest of the way in. He stilled, letting her get accustomed to his length until she finally started to move her hips. He was fighting for genuine control now. He could smell the fresh blood and his fangs started to elongate. But, she was also incredibly tight and he wasn't sure how long he could last.

He grasped the sheet in his left hand for leverage. Deliberately, he began to pick up speed, thrusting harder and deeper into her. Her hips began to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Damon," she cried out, digging her heels into his ass.

He was panting now, a slick sheen of sweat covering his body. He began to feel her muscles clench and her stomach tremble. He plunged his hand into her clit and that was her undoing. She had the single most unbelievable orgasm of her life. She raked her nails across Damon's back, trying to hold onto something- anything.

Damon growled, fuck she felt incredible. He couldn't help it, the beast in him took over and he sank his fangs into the exposed area above her collarbone. The taste of untainted blood hit his tongue and he thought he would die from the sweetness of it. It took his breath away. He made one last, hard thrust and began to spill into her.

When Damon's conscious came back to him, he noticed that Keara wasn't even fighting him – surely he had frightened her. He removed his fangs from her and looked into her face, she didn't appear upset or scared in any way. In fact, she looked….ecstatic.

Keara had, indeed, found her knight in shining armor.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. This is a bit different from my two previous stories as it's not as explicit and it has an O/C. I'm hoping to turn this story into a long epic love story between the two characters. I really hope you guys like it!**


End file.
